playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Son Goku'' ''is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball Z ''series, and would be playable in ''PlayStation All-Stars ''and LeeHatake's ''The Crossover Game. Biography THE SAIYAN PROTECTOR OF EARTH Goku is a Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta and crashed on Earth when he was an infant. Sent to eradicate all life on Earth, Goku instead hit his head and lost his violent nature. He was discovered and raised by an elderly martial arts master named Gohan. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace, facing many threats to Earth and even the entire universe. Despite his overwhelming power, Goku is a kind-hearted hero and would rather enjoy a buffet than to threaten the stability of peace. THE LEGACY OF SON GOKU *''Dragon Ball: Final Bout'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Jump Force'' Arcade Opening Goku is on his way to the World Martial Arts Tournament when he suddenly gets a call from King Kai that tells them there is another, more exclusive gathering of warriors taking place and Goku, easily excited, heads in that direction, ready to face the strongest fighters in the universe. Rival Name: Naruto Uzumaki Reason: Goku is searching for strong opponents after easily taking out a large amount, when he is approached by Naruto Uzumaki. When Naruto asks if Goku had seen Sasuke, Goku decides to challenge him to a fight. Although confused at first, Naruto initially declines, but Goku eventually talks him into it after claiming to know where Sasuke is. Connection: Both are popular heroes in Shonen Jump manga. Both also have several video games that were developed by Namco Bandai. Naruto's creator, Masashi Kishimoto, was also inspired by Akira Toriyama, creator of Dragon Ball. Goku's clothes appear as DLC for Naruto in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. In addition, Naruto's Sage outfit appears as DLC for Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Goku returns to his world just in time to attend the World Torunament, surprised that time had been completely unaltered since he left. He claims that although he had fun in the otherwordly battle royale, no one had proven to be a strong enough opponent, and releasing his new powers, is set up to face Vegeta in the first round of the Martial Arts Tournament. Gameplay Goku would be a fast-paced, all-around brawling type character, fighting with most of his melee attacks coupled with Ki techniques. Goku can also trigger a transformation, similar to Naruto. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Combo' - *'Meteor Rush' - + *'Upward Meteor Combo' - + *'Meteor Crash' - + *'Air Melee Combo' - (Air) *'Air Meteor Rush' - + (Air) (Aimable) *'Air Meteor Combo' - + (Air) *'Air Meteor Crash' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Ki Blast Barrage' - *'Kamehameha' - + (Chargeable) *'Penetrate!' - + *'Kiai Wave' - + (Goku crosses his arms and then thrusts them to the side, releasing an invisible ki wave with high knockback) *'Air Ki Blast Barrage' - (Air) *'Air Kamehameha' - + (Air) (Aimable) *'Air Penetrate!' - + (Air) *'Explosive Wave '- + (Air) (Aimable) center (Circle Moves) *'Super Saiyan God Trigger/Burst'- (Goku triggers his Super Saiyan God transformation, and releases a burst of Ki once he transforms) *'Kaioken Rush' - + (Goku rushes forward and performs a melee combo) *'Instant Transmission' - + *'Give Me Energy' - + (Goku raises his hands, and collects 15 AP) *'Ki Burst' - (Air) *'Air Kaioken Rush' - + (Air) *'Air Instant Transmission' - + (Air) *'Super Saiyan Burst' - + (Air) (Goku temporarily turns into a Super Saiyan, releasing a Ki Burst with high knockback) (Throws) *'Spinning Toss' - or *'Meteor Smash' - *'Meteor Crash' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Solar Flare' (Level 1): Goku uses the Solar Flare, which creates a flash of light, and punches the opponent caught in it off the screen. *'Dragon Fist' (Level 2): Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3 and punches forward, sending an etheral Shenron across the screen, taking out any characters in its path. *'Super Spirit Bomb' (Level 3): Goku uses a large Spirit Bomb and crashes it into the stage where it stays intact. He then transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires a Kamehameha to strengthen it, creating a massive explosion. Quotes *When Selected: **"Can you guys provide a challenge?" **"I'm a Saiyan raised on Planet Earth!" **"Hey, it's me, Goku. You ready?" *Prematch: **"Alright, let's do this!" **"Let's go!" *Item Pick-up: **"This looks interesting." **"Did this fall out of a capsule?" **"Thanks, Bulma." **"Oooh, this looks like fun." **"I bet I can use this." *Using Solar Flare: **"Tien, I'm borrowing your technique!" *Using Dragon Fist: **"If I don't end this, who will?" *Using Super Spirit Bomb: **"You're pretty good. See ya later, hyah!" *Successful KO: **"Guess I could've held back." **"Are you alright?" **"Guess I don't know my own strength, heh." **"You don't have to hold back!" **"Hey look, people popcorn!" *Respawn: **"Looks like you got me!" **"That's the spirit!" **"No more holding back, right?" **"Back from Other World!" **"Is that all you got?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Goku stands up and strikes his famous pose, saying "All right, let's do this!" Goku arrives using his Instant Transmission technique. Reverts from a Super Saiyan and says, "Let's go!" Pulls on his belt to tighten it and then strikes a pose. Winning Screen Goku gives the losers a thumbs-up, saying "You need more practice." Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport off-screen. Turns into a Super Saiyan and yells, "Yeah!" Flies off and gives a goodbye wave to the losers (similar to a scene from Dragon Ball Z) Losing Screen Goku crouches and says, "Looks like I got into a little more than I could handle." Goku looks down and crouches. Goku faints. Turns Super Saiyan in anger. Results Screen Victory: Goku turns into a Super Saiyan and continously generates ki. Loss: Goku crouches in defeat. Idle Animation Goku stands in his traditional pose, occasionally stretching his legs and cracking his neck, similar to the Budokai series. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Battle of Omega *Cha-La Head Cha-La Costumes Turtle Gi Goku's standard appearance throughout the Dragon Ball Z series. Bardock Goku as his father. He wears a red headband, green shoulder-less Saiyan armor, and has an "X" shaped scar on his left cheek. He also has a tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. World Martial Arts Tournament Goku at the very end of Dragon Ball Z. His Super Saiyan transformation also changes to look like Super Saiyan 3. Sage Naruto Outfit Goku wearing Naruto Uzumaki's Sage costume as it appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Transformation: Super Saiyan God A hidden costume accessed via his Super Saiyan God Trigger, Goku takes on a new transformation which changes his hair and eyes red, and gives him a flame aura. Trivia *Goku, Vegeta, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Monkey D. Luffy, and Yusuke Urameshi also appear as playable fighters in J-Stars Victory VS, a 3D manga brawler developed by Namco Bandai that celebrates the 45th anniversary of Weekly Shonen Jump. *Goku's graphical design appears as that of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, despite some screenshots depicting him in his Ultimate Tenkaichi design. *Both Naruto and Goku have worn each others' outfits in their own games, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, respectively. Gallery Anime Match.png|Goku in a loading screen SSGGokuFlying(ZBR).png|Goku as a Super Saiyan God Goku PSASBR.png|A close-up of Goku during his rival scene with Naruto. Art by LeeHatake93 Goku vs Naruto.png|Goku vs Naruto loading Naruto Goku Leaked.png|A fake Tweet by Seth Killian, leaking Naruto and Goku Goku SSG Icon.png|The Portrait for Goku's Super Saiyan God costume Goku Tournament.png|World Martial Arts Tournament Costume Bardock Goku.png|Bardock Costume Goku Screen.png Sage Goku.png|Goku's Naruto costume Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:DLC Category:Dragon Ball Category:Character Ideas Category:Manga/Anime Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters